Goodbyes are Hard
by Kali Donovan
Summary: All her life, Raven has had to hide her emotions. But she hasn't been doing a good job of it. She has let herself become close to the Titans. And now she's fixing that. She's leaving.
1. I'm so sorry, but Goodbye

Hi all! The idea for this fanfic came in a moment of insomnia, thinking 'bout Raven. I like her. She's witty, uncaring, and magical. I have this odd fixation with magic. I wonder why? Here's a hint: I'm pagan! That might explain some things! Nya.

On with the show of showy ness!

* * *

Robin was in his room, at some ungodly hour, finally deciding to stop searching for the recently reappeared Slade and _sleep_. Just as he flicked his light off, a shadow appeared on the wall.

"Are you decent?" Raven's voice came from the shadow. Robin sighed, got out of bed, and flicked the light on again.

"Yeah. Why?"

Raven stepped into the light, and looked at Robin with eyes that sobered him up. "I can't stay here."

"_What!_ Why not?" Robin's mind searched frantically for some reason that might explain it.

"You know very well why. Slade returned. The last time he was here, it was to remind me of my father. Now, he's back, and gathering civilian followers. He's restarting the cult that summoned my father in the first place. The time for my prophecy to come true is at hand. I must try to dam this flow of events. I can't have any emotions. I've been lenient these last few years, allowing myself to care for you guys. But if I stay here, I will bring doom to the Titans before they can save the world. If I seem to love anyone, they'll be killed first."

"You can't leave now. You've no place to go!"

"No, I won't leave today. I'm packing tomorrow, then disappearing into the city."

Robin grasped at straws in his mind, thinking of any way to stop this girl from leaving the Tower. At last he came upon one she couldn't resist. She had to listen.

"You keep the Titans together," Robin whispered.

Raven put her hand on her old friend's shoulder. "No I don't. You do."

Robin looked up at her, with some emotion in his eyes that Raven couldn't identify. "You hold me together."

Raven's eyes welled up with tears. "And it'll be me who tears you apart. I can't stay. If I do, I'll get us all killed. I can't live if I'm responsible. I can't live without you guys."

"Then why leave?"

"Do you think I want to?" Raven's body now shook with suppressed sobs. A lamp that was nearby exploded. And eerie wind passed through the wind, destroying all it touched. But the pair weren't affected. "I can't live without you. But if I'm by you guys, I'll bring you doom, and then I'll really be alone. If I leave, I'll still have you guys. I might not be in the same building as you, but I'll still be here.

"And I'll visit. Maybe not the next day. Maybe not the next month. But I'll never leave you guys completely. The city will still be protected. I'll go alone, saving half of the city while you guys take the other half."

Robin couldn't reply. To reply, he would need a head. But his head was out of order from shock. And his heart couldn't take his head's place. It was shattered into a million pieces, and might never heal.

Raven saw this. It tore her heart. But it would hurt her more if she caused any physical damage to the Titans. Psychological damage was inevitable, and could be healed when danger was gone.

But the danger might never go.

"Don't worry," Raven said, a tear sliding down her cheek. "It's not like I'm going now. We still have a few days." Raven stepped back into the darkness, ignoring the lone figure staring at her reproachfully.

And hour later, two people sat up at night, both thinking the same thing. Most of the thoughts were of self-pity and remorse, along with a dash of guilt. But the one line of thought that plagued them was simple. What had Robin meant when he said Raven held him together?

_Could it be…? No. Never. Not me. That can't happen._

_But Maybe…NO!_

Robin thought the answer first. _She does. She's the only pillar of support I have when I go into my obsessive trances. She keeps the Titans from fighting. She's the only one who understands the value of privacy when it comes to personal lives. She realizes that the dark isn't scary. Without her, I'd implode from responsibility.

* * *

_

"Good morning, Raven! How was it that you slept?" Starfire said as soon as Raven opened the door.

Raven's usual inch long patience was gone. "I did not sleep. Now go away. I need to rest."

"Oh?" said Starfire, instantly worried. "Why is it that you did not get rest?" A loud crash came from Raven's room. "And why is it that your powers are not under control? What has happened that troubled you and your emotions?"

Raven growled. "I am fine. I need sleep. I had a nightmare. Goodbye, Starfire," Raven said, close to shouting. As she slammed her door closed, she saw that she had attracted the attention of the male Titans, and that most interested was Robin.

Raven fell onto her bed, head in her hands, yelling in her head. _'Why am I so stupid? I can't be mad at Star if I'm leaving soon. She'd never forgive herself.'_

Raven's mind went around in circles, re thinking her decision, but still came to the same conclusion. Eventually, she did get some sleep. Only an hour, but an hour of sleep was enough to get by.

* * *

Raven left her room at noon. No one was outside her room, thankfully. She walked into the living room, touching the walls, rubbing the sofa, petting the TV. ("Dude, what're you doing? I can't see!") The Titans didn't notice it that much. Raven was odd. She could even be kooky at times. So this wasn't that different. Raven tried to sit, enjoy the company of her friends, but she couldn't. She couldn't concentrate on her books, she couldn't cook with Starfire, she couldn't button mash with Beast Boy and Cyborg, and there was no way she could do anything with Robin. So she ended up heading to her room to pack.

When dinner was called, Raven came out of her room again. She had been meditating for a few hours, and so her legs were cramped as she stumbled into the kitchen.

"I have made the Gloonpa Jornki Dinner of Friends and Togetherness!" Starfire announced happily. Raven was the only one who partook with much vigor. Even though Raven's mouth protested, she ate on, smiling at every little squabble, the look on Cyborg's face, and the lame jokes of Beast Boy. This was home. Nothing like it. Just home.

_No,_ Raven thought. _This can't be home. I must detach myself from the world, so that Trigon can't come back. I must sacrifice myself for the rest of the world. For the Titans. For Robin…_

Robin was silent throughout the whole dinner. He was still figuring out what to do on his last days with Raven. He was also still figuring out how he felt, about Raven's leaving, about Slade's return and its correlation to Raven's prophecy, and about Raven in general. The thought of her sent some electric feeling through his body. He dismissed that thought. She was going to hurt him by leaving. This was no time to consider the weight of their relationship.

Robin's thoughts ebbed to a stop as the night wore on. But they came roaring back when Raven stood in front of the TV, saying, "I need to tell you guys something."

Sensing trouble, the Titans sat on the couch, looking at Raven.

"I—" Raven was having trouble speaking. Her hood was up, hiding the fact that she was crying. "I need to leave here."

"What? Rae, you can't leave. We need you. You're a valuable part of the Titans" Cyborg said.

"You're just saying that," Raven said, a smile in her voice, "And I thank you for it. But if I stay here, I'll bring back my father, and you will die before you can stop him. And if you do survive his summoning, then he'll use you guys as leverage to control me. I don't want you guys in that position."

"Rae, if you leave, then how will you bring Terra back?" Beast Boy said, his voice wavering.

"Don't think that if I leave I'll abandon my work. I'll still be scouring my tomes for information on how to restore Terra. And I'll fight crime from there. It's not that I don't love you guys, it's just that if I'm near you, you'll get killed. You guys are my family. I wouldn't leave you if it weren't for your own good. But if you stay around me, you'll die. If you'll excuse me, the matter is no longer up for discussion. I'm going to bed." Raven floated away, things shattering from tangible grief, and not just Raven's.

"You can not leave! I will not allow it! If anything is to happen to you, than I will fight by you and stop it!" Starfire said, getting up, and grabbing Raven's shoulder.

"You don't understand! It's not as if this is just some vacation for me! I don't want to leave! But if I don't leave, it's not as if some minor villain will come to kill us, a full fledged demon will come to kill you and take your souls as ransom! I don't want you hurt! As much as it hurts me, I shall go to the ends of the earth to protect you! Even if it means actually going there!" Raven ran off to her room.

Robin ran behind her, to stop her from doing what she must do. He opened her door to find her room bare, her window open, and her curtains fluttering in the wind. Robin collapsed. He couldn't sob. He had cried himself out the night before. He just sat in the door of Raven's room, his mind going in circles, and going nowhere. His shattered heart had seemed to mend for the instant it took to destroy it again. The world had just ended. His world had just ended.

Starfire gently grasped Robin's hand. He looked up, tears clouding his mask. She helped him up. When he finally sprung to a standing position, their faces were inches apart. That might have been why Starfire did what she knew she couldn't do. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his face down to hers until their faces touched.

Robin didn't know why he did what he did next. He slithered his arms around her waist, bringing her body closer to his as he pressed his tongue against her lips until they parted, and they stopped kissing as friends, and started kissing passionately.

Raven felt different as she flew away from her old life, towards a new one, one that guaranteed loneliness. She felt more independent, but that was expected. What wasn't expected was the feeling of naughtiness, guilt, and pleasure. She realized what it was. It was Robin. Their bond had strengthened over the years. And now, she felt what he was feeling. And he was kissing Starfire. Depression cloaked Raven as she saw the implications. Robin's actions ruined any hope she had of… What? She asked herself.

Still, a single tear fell into the wind as Raven felt the strange sensation of her clothes being stripped off of her, while her uniform still stayed on.


	2. Adjusting

Hi again! For those of you who read my other fanfic, I know I haven't updated in forever. I do have the next chapter written, but it's on another computer, and I keep forgetting to post it. I also have chapter 4 written, I just need a friend to revise it. That means _you_ Semine! The instant you get back, you're reading! If it helps, loyal readers, I have the whole thing plotted, and one of my writer friends whose opinion I value greatly said it was nicely done and complex. And if I seem too fast paced, then don't tell me. I always think that when I re read my stuff. Sorry! Gomen Nasai! Je Regret!

Disclaimer: No matter how often I forget to put it here, I must. I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, than the writing would be less preachy (exhibit A "Troq" Can you say racism metaphor? Exhibit B "Transformation" Can you say puberty metaphor?) And the outfits would be a tad more punky. And Raven would be much, much more important. I do own Nightingale. I do not own the song, Celebrity. It's owned by the Barenaked Ladies. They bloody rock.

And on with the show!

* * *

Raven landed on the roof of an apartment, crying softly. How could Robin do that to her? Less than half an hour passes, and he's getting into Starfire's pants? If she had been cruel to leave, than this was just torture.

Raven began to meditate. It had become habit. But instead of going to her own mind, her soul self ended up next to Robin. She couldn't be there. After several failed attempts, she fell to the hard concrete roof. "Ooof."

"Who's there? This is trespassing!" A girl came up the stairs, yelling.

"I'm Raven. I'm sorry. If you don't want me here, I'll leave," Raven said as she began to re-pack her stuff.

"Wait—_the_ Raven? You can stay here! In fact, I demand that you stay in my apartment." The girl rushed over to Raven, ushering her down the stairs and into a tiny set of rooms.

"O-okay. What's your name?"

"I'm Abigail. But you can call me Nightingale. I'm going to be a superhero." Nightingale beamed at that announcement. And she could play the part. She was tall, her arms and legs rippling with muscles. She had brown hair that fell down her back even tied up, and her eyes were a bright blue, the perfect shape to hide behind a mask. In the back of the apartment was a glass case with a hand made outfit of gold and brown, with a bird insignia.

"That's a cool name. But being a superhero is…difficult." Raven said.

"Yeah, but I'm tough enough for it. You can sleep on the couch. You can even crash here for a few days, until you get a job. And now, I'm heading to sleep. See ya tomorrow." Nightingale walked over to her room, disappearing behind a door.

Raven set her blanket down on the couch before laying down there. The things Robin was feeling still disturbed her, but she got over it so she could drift into a sleep filled with grotesque images.

* * *

"Hey, Rae, I'm leaving for an errand. Are you going to be all right? Help yourself to the fridge, and there's the classifieds on the table," Nightingale said as she pulled on her coat and left the apartment. Raven groaned, and turned over on the couch. This was way to early to even think of waking up. It was almost six.

Seven thirty rolled around, a much more desirable time to awaken. Raven pulled herself off of the couch and pulled on a clean uniform.

"First on the agenda, buy new clothes," Raven murmured to her self as she realized she might stand out in the cloak and leotard. Raven rummaged through the magical duffel bag that held most of her stuff until she found the purse with at least two hundred dollars. That should be enough for a new wardrobe and rent. Raven left the building to head to the nearest Starbucks.

* * *

"What even makes you Titan material?" Cyborg said to the fourteen year old standing in front of him and the other Titans.

"You mean, what is my superpower? I can summon harmonies that can inspire fear or hope, bravery and courage, they can daze and deafen enemies and increase the chance of a hit for my friends." Nightingale smiled and looked at the Titans expectantly.

"So, you're a bard? Cool! What level? I have a level seven druid that needs a partner!" Beast Boy said, getting his bag of dice and figurines.

"I have a level twelve bard, along with a ten barbarian," Nightingale said. The Titans stared at Beast Boy and Nightingale. "D&D. Don't ask."

"Give us an example of your powers, if you please," Starfire said.

"Okay. Give me a moment." Nightingale closed her eyes, raised her hands slowly, and hummed lightly. Music erupted from the walls.

**_"Don't call me a zero_**

_**I'm gonna be a hero**_

_**Like Fred Espisito or the Kennedys**_

_**I'll incorporated**_

_**And I'll be imitated**_

_**And overrated but that doesn't bother me**_

_**All the jaws will drop**_

_**And all the girls will scream**_

_**And there will be commotion when I show up on the scene.**_

_**And all that you will see is a celebrity**_

**_All that you will see is a celebrity"_** Nightingale sang, her voice amplified so that all the people in the Tower (all five of them) could hear her clearly.

The music came to a point where some one else had to sing. Robin began in a low voice that spoke of tears and sorrow.

**_"When I'm riding in my limo_**

_**I won't look out the window**_

_**Might make me homesick for humanity**_

_**There's nowhere that I can't go**_

_**And there's nobody I don't know**_

_**And there's an emptiness that's eating me."**_

Nightingale ignored that gloomy verse and continued.

**_"All the clocks will stop _**

_**And all the smiles will gleam**_

_**It has always been my one and only dream.**_

_**All that's left of me is my celebrity**_

_**All that's left of me is my celebrity"**_

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire came in to join Robin's side of the argument.

**_"Leave your heart_**

_**Lay down your art**_

_**You're here for the party**_

_**Smile and wave**_

_**Try to behave**_

_**Be happy that they've**_

_**Made you a celebrity."

* * *

**_

Somewhere in the city, Raven wandered sadly. This was the place she had sworn to protect, and here she was, the newest bum on the street. At least, she was homeless. But as she went on, she became less and less Raven the Titan, and more and more Raven the girl.

**_"I could disappear_**

_**Into the great unknown**_

_**And it would wear my face**_

**_As if it were it's own."_** Raven did not sing often. But the urge had just come over her. The music had come from around her, but no one else seemed to have heard it. Raven just sighed and walked into the Hot Topic.

"Can I help you?" a girl at the service desk asked.

"Yeah. What do you recommend for someone who hasn't had a wardrobe change since she came to this planet?" Raven deadpanned.

The girl did exactly what Raven would have wanted her to do if Raven had been looking for a friend. "Yeah. Wait until my break, and we'll have you looking like new."

* * *

"We are sorry, Nightingale, but we can not accept you to the Titans," Starfire said politely.

"We admire you ambition, but that's all you have. You don't seem to have morals, no actual desire to help the people of this city. We don't think you would lay down your life for the team or the city. But you have real promise. I have some friends in New York City that could use your help." Cyborg said.

Nightingale looked at the Titans, and nodded. "Okay. I can deal with that. I'll leave town, trying to make it on my own. Who knows? I might even get those ethical values you seem to like so much. Thanks for your input. I'll be famous any day now. Okay, I have some other errands to run, so I have to go. Bye!"

The Titans stared in disbelief as the girl left the Tower.

* * *

"Hey! I'm home!" Nightingale said as she entered her apartment. She took a look at the new and improved Raven. "Well, looks like you've been having fun. I like the new look."

"Thanks," Raven said. She wasn't sure of her new look, but she thought it fit her well enough.

"And by the way, I'm leaving for New York soon. Don't worry; I've paid the rent for the rest of this month, so you can stay at this apartment. I'll leave a note telling the rates of the bills. My credit is pretty good, so you can just pay in my name."

"I don't know what to say. This is so nice."

"Thanks will be enough, and a good luck in New York wouldn't hurt too much."

"Great Luck."

"You just have to be like that don't you?"

"Yes. Otherwise, I wouldn't be me. Now, I'm heading to bed. I have an interview tomorrow."

"Good night, and good luck with that interview. Knock their socks off." Nightingale went to her room to pack.

* * *

"Pizza, pizza, pizza!" Beast Boy shouted as the Titans entered the pizzeria, Mama Mozzarella's Pie Place. They took a seat on the outside patio and looked at their menus.

Fifteen minutes later, a harried waitress came to the Titans. "I'm sorry it's took this long, but we're short staffed. Boss just cut off our two best waiters. What can I get you?"

As the Titans walked back home after their dinner, Starfire looked at Robin and blushed. Then she tackled him, smothering him with kisses. Robin pulled himself out from under her.

"Star! What the hell are you doing?"

"Is this not the way that humans profess love to one another?" she asked, confused and hurt.

"Yeah, but not in public!"

"Oh," Starfire said dejectedly. She sulked home.

* * *

End! Nice and angsty, right? This one is a tad shorter than chapter one, by four hundred words or so, but hey, who's gonna notice? Review! And send suggestions as to odd jobs Raven will do to bring in the moolah! Oh, money money! Fire on a stick!

Semine: shoves pills down Kali's throat Feeling better?

Kali: …Maybe. Will I have to take more pills if I'm not?

Semine: Technically yes, but I'm too lazy to try to make you eat medicine twice a day.

Kali: Thank Goddess for lazieness!

Semine: Wait--did I just say that? Kali, what the hell have you done to me?

Kali: running away Oh shit. I was caught!

I would like to apologize to Semine, whose name and identity I have borrowed for a cheap laugh.

This is Kali; sleep deprived, and out.


	3. Pizza and Storms

Hi all! Now it's prop time!

**Khmergirl13:** Cool name! Does KHMER meant anything? Thank you for the compliment. You were my first reviewer! sniffle 

**Semine Midnight:** I like cruel. It's fun! I shall have to add the poetry café thingies…

**Senex Cowan:** Thanks! For those of you who wondered, this is the author whose opinion I value greatly, who said the BU plot was cool and complex. All hail the Senex Cowan! Also, I'm thinking of writing another fanfic about Nightingale. She just has a dream, and will do everything and anything to get it. She's not that deep. She doesn't have to be, if she's got a cool power that (I think) is original.

**Clow Sword Wielder:** Short… But I like it and hope that you still read this.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** This is my attempt to comply with your wishes.

**Samurai Duck 27:** Thanks! See above note for the comment about updates.

**Blood of the Wolf:** I like the name, but isn't it kind of mean…? Well, I'm happy that you are appreciative of my pretty story! Pretty…

On with the show now.

* * *

There was no doubt about it. The Titans were lost. Without Raven, they had to start anew. She didn't add the light, like Starfire, and she didn't have an important job on the record, but she was the one you could talk to. No matter what you said to her, she wouldn't tell another soul. She provided an off brand of common sense. And let's face it. She was the most powerful member of the team. Having her around was like having a tame saber toothed tiger at your back. It didn't always need to protect you, but when it did, there was no doubt that you would be safe. And though she would never admit it, Raven was wickedly loyal to her friends. She took forever to make them, but once they were made, the two were peas in a pod. A rather dark and lonely pod, but a pod nonetheless.

And Raven had left them. She had broken the friendship, in the eyes of the Titans.

* * *

The Tower was shrouded in gloom. Robin had taken to either training until he fainted, or staring at the TV in contempt of the world. Cyborg was tinkering obsessively with himself or the robots. Not a single ray of sunshine even dared to come into the Tower, for fear of disturbing the period of furious mourning.

Starfire could not stand this. She had lost one friend, and was not about to let the others become subject to a horrid depression. The sun _would_ shine on the Titans again. She was sure of it. She had even enlisted Beast Boy to help improve the mood of the Titans.

"Lets head out for pizza!" Beast Boy said, forced joy contorting his features.

"We went out last night for pizza," Robin replied sullenly.

"Yes, but Beast Boy has instructed me that there can never be a surplus of pizza, for there is always room for more."

"We just feel like staying in today," Cyborg said as he furiously put an extra memory card into a robot.

"I'll let you order meat without complaining," Beast Boy said in a singsong tone. Cyborg rolled his eyes. They obviously meant to tear the gloom out of the air by force.

"Robin, you haven't had fresh air in a few hours. Or food, for that matter." Cyborg hauled Robin up from the couch and started to carry him to the garage.

"All right. I'll go."

"Yes! Let us rejoice, for we are about to ingest the foods of unhealthiness!"

* * *

"Perhaps pizza at Mama Mozzarella's was not one of our better ideas…" Starfire said. They had been trying for fifteen minutes to get the waitress' attention, failing miserably.

"I'll try again. She won't be able to resist my green charm." Beast Boy leaned out of the table and flailed his arms wildly. He was about to give up when the woman turned around and said, "I'll get you in a moment, sir."

"Told ya."

"Right," Cyborg said. "I'm holding you to that promise. I want part of it extra meaty, with a side of meat." Cyborg grinned as Beast Boy visibly shuddered.

"Hi! Welcome to Mama Mozzarella's Pie Place. What can I get you to drink?" The waitress said. She was not your average waitress. Your average waitress was youngish, brunette, with a slightly perky outlook. And though this waitress was sixteen like the Titans, she was not brunette, nor was she in any way perky. She was taller than most, with ashen skin and black hair that she had put up into a ponytail, except for two lavender locks that framed her face. A bit of off colored cover-up was dabbed onto her forehead. One of her eyebrows was pierced, as well as her ears.

But it was her eyes that said the most about her. The purple eyes were framed by lashes mascara'd to the max. But the makeup didn't look trashy like it did on others; it just drew your eyes to hers. Behind those eyes, a fountain of pain sparkled, mingling with sorrow and the crushed hope of love. A bittersweet smile was hidden behind those eyes, along with a thousand things and a thousand feet of meaning.

Cyborg was the first to pull himself out of the girl's trance. "We'd like a glass of soymilk, a coke, a jar of mustard, and a glass of meat juice." This was Cyborg's test for waitresses. If they copied down the order correctly without too much ogling and goggling, they passed, and were instantly a cool person.

The waitress passed. She copied down the order without skipping a beat. "I should have known," she muttered before walking over to the kitchen.

She came back in a moment, with not four drinks, but five. The Titans stared at the second coke in confusion.

"From the staff. They recognized the order, and paid for the extra out of their own pocket. Part of this was my tips, so you'd better like it." The waitress winked. "Now, do you know what you want? Or do you want a little more time?"

"We would appreciate more time, if you please," Starfire said. She had first learned the earth language French. No one could shake some of the grammar bits from her. But man, her French was impeccable, even to a Frenchman.

"Okay, but I have a guess. One extra large pizza, with one quarter veggie lover's special, heavy on the onions, one quarter extra cheese, one quarter meat lover's with double the meat, and the last quarter in quarantine due to the mint frosting, anchovies, mashed potatoes and the splash of happy joy love pudding." The waitress looked at the Titans, who stared in shock. She smirked. "It's kind of a unique order, and you guys are kind of noticeable with the florescent costumes."

"Sure. We'll take that." Beast Boy said.

"Great! I'll go get it." The waitress walked through the doors marked **Employees Only** in a rather smooth, gliding gait that reminded the Titans of…

"NO!" Starfire's small voice cut through the immanent melancholy. "We shall not allow ourselves to succumb to the Cnnirls!" Though she might not have said Cnnirls; she very well could have sneezed and hiccupped at the same time.

"Yeah. We shouldn't think of those lost. That's what she would say," Cyborg said. He gave a worried look to Robin, who had just been out of it all day. "You okay, man?"

"Yes. No. Possibly. In some alternate bizarre dimension. To quote James Taylor, I'm all in pieces, you can have your own choice."

"I'm just so much happier that my daily dose of Raven Brand sarcasm has been given to me. But you don't have to replace her. She's gone. Deal with it."

"I'm the one who drove her away, and I should work to fix the things I've broken."

"Like…"

"The Titans. We're just not as strong without Raven. And the press will have a field day with this when they find out."

Cyborg looked at Robin, seeing through the costume, and seeing his friend. "You didn't make her leave. Not unless you've suddenly become her father. If you have to fix anything, it's yourself. We'll deal with the press and ourselves."

From above Robin, a comforting low voice spoke. "She'll come back to you. Right now, you have to take care of yourself."

Robin looked up quickly. "What do you think you know about this?"

"Hmm. Well, not much. But I left my home, the only home I had, and I plan to come back when I can. I left it under pretty unique conditions, but I have a feeling that anything Titan related is also pretty unique." Robin glared at the waitress, sizing her up again. A shock ran through him.

"Raven?" Starfire and Beast Boy looked up from their discussion of fungus.

"In the flesh. How do you like the new me?"

Beast Boy stared. "Uhh… why are you working as a waitress?"

"Rent. Food. I need a couple hundred dollars to investigate the Church of Blood. For bribes and the like. And a girl needs some cash for fun." It was disturbing how well Raven seemed to have adjusted. She seemed like any other junior in high school, working at her first job, with her life all planned out. It wasn't just disturbing; it was enviable.

Starfire jumped up from her seat, grasping Raven in a rib-crushing hug. Raven's face swiftly turned an interesting color. Beast Boy also jumped up, hopping around and waving his arms hysterically. Cyborg resisted the urge to join Starfire in her Raven Hugfest ("The Great Knall'Terrinn of Lost Friends!"), considering it lucky that Raven was alive right now. Robin looked coldly at Raven.

When Raven was finally able to breathe, she noticed Robin's not so subtle glare. "Nice to see you too, Boy Wonder. How's it been? Star treating you right?"

"Cold. So is this how you had planned to meet up with us?"

Raven shrugged. "In all honesty, no. I just happened to ask for a job at the right time last night. It's really cool, because my friend scored a job too." At that moment, a waitress from across the restaurant called to Raven.

"Hey, Rae! What's taking so long? The Titans giving ya shit?"

Raven turned to the waitress, shouting as well. "No, they're just chatting me up, Bekka! I'll get back to my shift now!" Raven looked back at the Titans. "I've got others to serve, and I'm working for tips, so you know… I'll see ya around as soon as I've settled in." Raven waved slightly, moving to another table and taking drink orders.

Cyborg looked at Robin, who was gazing blankly at the spot Raven had once stood. "Are you sure you aren't sick or something?"

"Can't you see through your bionic eye that I'm _fine?_"

"Yes. But that isn't the point. The point is that you are mentally sick." Robin stared at Cyborg. "Okay, maybe not mentally. But emotionally, which is just as tiring for you. Lighten up. You didn't make Rae go away. She went away because she cared about us." When Robin looked as sullen as ever for a few more moments, Cyborg continued. "She'll visit. We'll have pizza some day. And she will come back when the threat of the Church of Blood is gone."

"Please, I have a question. What is the Church of Blood?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg looked slightly surprised that Starfire didn't know. "It's the church that worships Trigon. Didn't you know?" Starfire's blank look answered the question. Cyborg looked as if he was about to reply, but then the pizza came, and all thoughts were thrown away in favor of food.

* * *

Raven wiped off a table at the end of the day, almost ready to head home. A tall blonde girl flipped the Open sign in the front door. Raven finished the table she was cleaning and stared at her first non-Titan friend.

Not that Raven had intended to become friends with Bekka. It was just that over the last week Bekka had helped Raven clean out her apartment from when Nightingale had left. Bekka had helped Raven find herself. It's amazing how you just fall into the image you created, never changing. The spandex outfit is a rigid form, forcing the person inside it to fit the pre created image.

Raven shook her head to dispel the poetic side of being a superhero. She studied her friend again. Bekka had cut her blonde hair short, except for a lock in front of her face. Streaks of purple colored the hair. Bekka had an eyebrow piercing and a lip piercing, along with countless earrings. Her arms were bare, to show off the diamond design tattooed along the whole arm, in black and red, like sleeves.

"You ready to head home yet, Rae?" Bekka said as she turned around.

"Not quite yet. I'm a bit hungry, and I want to check out this new poetry café that does sushi."

"Sounds sweet. Can I come?"

"When can't you?" Raven said. She and Bekka walked into the changing room to take off the aprons and the shirts that were the uniform.

When they exited the room, Larry the manager walked over to them. "What're you up to, ladies?"

"Bite me, perv," Bekka grabbed her purse, 'accidentally' whacking Larry in the chest. "Sorry, my bad."

Raven fought to keep her face straight. When she was out of the restaurant, she started to laugh loudly.

"I'm sorry," Bekka said in a mock tone of worry, "Was I too mean?" That just sent Raven into a fit of laughing.

In a few minutes, Raven and Bekka were seated, waiting for their waitress to come back with their iced teas.

"So. Spill." Bekka leaned in to hear what Raven had to say.

"Spill… what?"

"Why the Titans were talking to you! And why Robin was giving you the hairy eyeball."

"Oh, well, the Titans and I were just talking…" Raven trailed off, wondering to herself whether or not she should tell Bekka about her past. "And Robin was pissed at me for leaving the Titans."

Bekka was confused for a moment, blinking stupidly. Then realization struck her. "Wait—You're _Raven?_"

"That's my name."

"I mean—Raven Raven? Like the Titan?"

"Yeah." Raven said sheepishly.

"Sweet! Tell me stories!"

"I don't have any…" But Raven quickly corrected herself. She had been with the Titans for over six years. She had loads of stories to tell. "So we wake up one day in this huge mansion, cuffed to our chairs. And this British guy with red hair comes up and tells us we haven't been good little children, and that we need to be educated…"

* * *

Raven walked to her apartment, thinking. Today had been fun. She got her first paycheck. And she was getting some good tips. She had fully moved into her apartment. She had a friend. She found out that she had a high school degree. She had a savings fund for college. She had a library card. Life was good.

And a storm was coming. Ah, a wonderful storm. Pent up tension released in a show of darkness, punctuated by shards of light. What more could you ask for?

Raven entered the apartment building as the storm started. On the third floor, Raven passed the landlord.

"Hey, Tony. Can I have a pet in my apartment?"

Tony looked up from the flowerpot shards he was cleaning up. "Sure, I guess. Don't let the neighbors complain about it. And nothing too big."

"I was thinking of a cat or something."

"Sounds good. Do you know about this flowerpot?"

Raven thought for a moment. "I think it's from Xavier. His girlfriend tried to kick him out, and when she realized it was his apartment, she went ballistic."

"Poor guy. He really liked that girl."

"I'll send him flowers. Later!" Raven walked up the rest of the stairs, into her apartment, and flopped down onto her bed. She sighed contentedly when a flash of lightning illuminated her room. Her room wasn't the one at the Tower, but it was still home. The black comforter and tables were there, and at least one candle was on each horizontal surface. Books were littered everywhere. A laptop sat somewhere on top of her dresser. Raven rolled onto her back. Life was good.

* * *

In the Tower, Robin sat on the couch; Starfire curled up next to him. The storm raged over the water, turning it slate gray and sending it into vicious waves.

"R-Robin?" Starfire said, fear lacing her voice.

"Yes?"

"The thunder sc-scares me. Can we not l-leave?" Starfire sat up and pressed herself against Robin.

"Don't worry about the thunder. Its just noise."

"I am aware of that. But it is loud noise, that reminds me of past battles."

"Thunder can't hurt you."

"But what about the lightning? Are we not the tallest structure for miles?"

"Yes we are, but the water is more likely to get hit than us."

"Alright. I concede. But I still wish to go to sleep now." Starfire got up and left the living room.

Robin sighed. Why did no one appreciate the strange beauty of a thunderstorm? Cyborg went crazy over power surges, Beast Boy got sleepy, and Starfire simply was scared.

A roguish thought struck him. Why not fully appreciate the storm, in its entirety? He ran to the garage, hopped on his R-Cycle and revved it up in one movement, and drove down the tunnel under the sea that connected him to the city. Once there, he drove to the park, got off the Cycle, and ran to the middle of the field. He lay down on his back, and stared at the sky, blinking occasionally from the rain.

* * *

((Collapses on top of keyboard)) mmmmmmmmmmmjIK'81;XN©"?hkltvgertujjhfdxqwrtdecie, nelldicjdkwlasdfjd8444cu3303nn8fds454458v4/cv1rgrtjiojinkjhirfhjdsar43rtdsfg7d8htr7iop8efkdlgu

Semine: Hon? You awake?

Kali: …maybe. Will I have to take medication if I am?

Semine: No. You just have to get off of the keyboard and write up the author's notes.

Kali: Okay.

Contrary to popular opinion, hysterically has no 'f'. Don't ask.

Y'know the Prophecy episode? Well, pretend it happened shortly before this fic started. So, assuming the Titans are thirteen in the show, and are sixteen now…that makes it three years that passed from Troq to Prophecy. And everything after Prophecy (a.k.a. The End parts one and two) did not happen.

For Bird Unknown (which if you do not read now, I heavily encourage you to do so), it never happened. That would be bad, and screw up the plot. Or maybe it will happen after the whole thing is done… I'll decide then.

Semine: Blasphemy!

Kali: Huh?

Semine: The thought that Bird Unknown will end!

Kali: It must end some time. And remember, I'll be able to post my other idea if I finish Bird Unknown!

Semine…Yea! Finish it up already!


	4. New and Old Power

Good Morning All!

Semine: ((watch beeps)) Time to take your non-happy pills! ((shoves pills in Kali's throat))

Kali: Joy. Rapture. I now can live my life without happiness. I'm just frikin' overjoyed.

Semine: Exxxxhhhhlllent, Smithers, Excellent.

Kali: Wait, Smithers? Do you have another secretary of evil? And you didn't tell me?

Semine: ….. Maybe… Just write, Dammit!

* * *

Robin walked into the Tower as quietly as he could, hoping he hadn't been missed. Unfortunately for him, the first thing he saw was Starfire's screaming face. 

"Where _were_ you on the night of the last? You could have been ninged by light! I thought you had been teen-napped! How am I to know that Slade did not take you and was currently holding you for ransom? I was very concerned for your health and well-being!"

"Star, I've had a long night. I'll tell you when I get some sleep." Robin tried to get past Starfire and to his room, but she blocked him.

"Were you out with a missed triss? I shall be very unhappy if you were trying to find a missing triss! Our relationship is very young and unstable, and I do not discount the possibility of a missed triss. Tell me the name of the missing triss!"

"Starfire, it's called a mistress, not a missed triss. And no, I do not have a mistress. I love no one but you. Now let me sleep." Robin managed to pass Starfire and went to his room to sleep, leaving Starfire wondering where she had gone wrong.

_Ah. Blissful sleep and quiet…I wish it was like this more often… _Robin's thoughts were interrupted by his door opening noisily for Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"We were so worried about you, dude! Where did you go?" Beast Boy said, oblivious to the images in Robin's mind of his gruesome and pulp-fiction death.

"I went out. I ended up getting little to no sleep. Now let me catch up with the sleep, and then I might not kill you for waking me up."

"Man, I hope this mood of yours goes away when you wake up," Cyborg said before leaving Robin's room, ushering Beast Boy out with him.

Robin turned over on his bed and tried to catch the sleep that had fled him. But memories of happier times came up in his mind, which inevitable led to memories of the lows that followed the happier times. The Titans plus Terra going out for pizza, when Robin was only figuring out (after so long) that he liked Starfire, and Beast Boy's attempts at flirting. Finally getting America back the way it should have been after Mad Mod had made it still a British colony (and him the King of England, and England still a monarchy). Getting back to the Tower after a really hard battle.

Raven telling him she had to leave. The sight of her room empty, with the curtains fluttering in the light wind. Seeing her when she so obviously was in pain. Seeing her deal with the pain. Seeing someone else comfort her in her time of need.

The wound Raven had inflicted onto him by leaving was only starting to scab. How could she be picking at the scab to reveal a scar so quickly? And why did he care?

Robin could feel the answers of these questions, along with the answer to life, the universe, and everything, just out of his consciousness, as he slipped off to sleep, beginning to dream of----

BLEEP! BUZZ! BEEEP! BLEEP! BUZZ! BEEEP! BLEEP! BUZZ! BEEEP! BLEEP! BUZZ! BEEEP!

Robin jumped out of his bed, pulling on a spare uniform and grabbing his utility belt in one smooth movement. _Why? The instant I get to sleep… _Robin's thoughts took a rather sadistic turn as he ran into the living room to hear what the most recent crime was.

"Guys! Three masked men with guns are robbing the bank on 3rd and River Street. They say they have the place wired to blow." Cyborg looked at the Titans, worried. This would have been the work of the police and the bomb squad. But that bank was across the street from Mama Mozzarella's, and Raven was working today.

"Titans, to the bank!" Robin yelled from halfway down the hall to the garage; he had started running when he saw the map of the city with a blinking dot on the bank on the TV.

* * *

Robin stopped before entering the bank to talk to the police. 

"Yeah, we evacuated the building, and some of the ones nearby. But some, like Mama Mozzarella's, want to stay open. We think the bomb is in the back, behind the tellers' desk, but we can't be sure." The head police officer, whose badge read Erica, smiled sardonically. "Have fun! We'll be right behind you, even though we're sitting here with our tails between our legs."

Robin ignored the last comment, and walked ahead of his team into the bank. "Now, we don't want to hurt you, but we're going to need you to diffuse the bomb and get out of the building. If you do, we'll take a few years off of your sentence. How does that sound?" Robin knew that there was no hope of these men ever getting out of prison, but why did the men themselves have to know?

"Hmmmmm. How about… No. We're going to get the money, and leave, or else the whole block goes _poof_. How does that sound?" At that cue, the men all started to fire rapidly at the Titans. But not a single bullet could go further than ten feet from the muzzle of the gun.

"You know, robbing a bank not more than a block away from the residence of a known superhero was not one of your better ideas." From behind the Titans, the voice continued. "Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos." The bullets, which had been hovering in the air until now, turned until they were facing the ceiling, then raced towards it. Raven walked out from behind the Titans. "Be happy that I'm not teleporting you to jail right now. I'll give you a chance to tell us how to diffuse the bomb, and maybe carve a few years off of your sentence. Talk." The men stared silently. "Okay. Goodbye. Have a nice time at the city penitentiary." The weapons and masks peeled themselves away from the men, and a huge black shadow appeared under the men's feet, which they sank into.

Raven turned around to face the Titans, smiling. "Nice seeing you here. I'll take the beat near Mama's. I'll call you guys sometime. Later!" And before the Titans could fully register that Raven had just saved them, she had left.

* * *

Raven smiled slightly as she came back to Mama Mozzarella's. It felt great to kick ass. She even did the daily drudgery without sending nasty glares to Larry. Okay, maybe a few as he tried to hit on the other waitresses, but not nearly as many as she usually did. 

At the end of the day, when Raven and Bekka were in the changing room, Bekka brought it up. "You look almost happy. Who's died?"

"No one. I just finally vented some steam."

"Did this have anything to do with your coffee break while the bank was being robbed?"

"Most definitely. I got to send their sorry asses to jail, and leave the nasty business of diffusing a bomb to the Titans."

"Ooh, that demands a story. And takeout." Bekka smiled, and Raven couldn't help but smile too. For the first time in a little over two weeks, she felt at home again. She was with a friend, and for a moment, that was all that mattered.

But then Bekka and Raven left the changing room, and Raven had to worry about Larry.

"Hey, you took an unauthorized break. I can't allow that. That is, unless you give me reason to…" Larry's hand drifted to Raven's back.

"No. I took a short, less than five-minute coffee break to check on the situation across the street. Or did you not realize that there was a bank robbery, and that we were in danger?"

"Oh? You saved my life. My heroine…" Raven didn't notice Larry's hand until it was already on her butt, twisting around her waist so he could pull her to him.

Raven spun out of Larry's grip, shouting. A sphere of black energy picked Larry up, trapping him inside. Raven grabbed a paper from her bag and filled out a makeshift police form and tacked it to the sphere along with a sticky note.

"So, Bekka, who's paying for takeout?"

* * *

"Good evening, this is Starfire." 

"Hello, Ms. Starfire. It's the Mayor. Can I speak to Robin?"

Starfire was confused, but nonetheless, she put the phone down and knocked on Robin's door. He had retired again, trying to regain the sleep he had failed to get. Again. He had wasted the last of his energy diffusing the bomb, which had turned out to be a few rocket engines duct taped together. Very low-tech, but effective.

"Robin? The Mayor of the City is waiting on the telephone. He requested to speak with you."

"Tell 'im I'm dead."

"Are you?"

"I might as well be." Robin got out of his bed, pulled on a uniform, and opened his room door. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

Moments later, Robin grabbed the telephone from Starfire. "Yes?"

"Well, it may seem kind of normal, but I need you to check out a sexual harassment complaint."

"Okay. I'll admit that it is a tad mundane. Isn't that what the police are for? We just do the special cases."

"Trust me. This is special. More special than you know. Just check it out. The offender is at Mama Mozzarella's Pie Place. You know it?" The Mayor heard no response. "Robin, are you there?" But Robin had hung up, and by now was putting the keys into the R-Cycle.

* * *

Robin knocked on the energy holding the man inside. "Sir? I want you to calm down, stop yelling, and think. I can't get you out just yet, but if you calm down, I might be able to figure a way out for you." Even though Robin was being as soothing as he could, at the thought of being in the black bubble forever made the man thrash harder, banging his fists on the energy, shouting as loud as he could, and, occasionally, crying. 

Robin sighed and sat down. It would be hard for him to make Raven's magic go away, but he could do it. If the man would just _calm down_. Robin picked up the papers that had been tacked to the bubble. One was just a sticky note that said, _Everything's here. I just didn't want him to get away before he got a trial. _The other was a police report written in Raven's thin hand. It explained what had happened, and had her signature on it, which was about as effective as the signature of a regular police officer.

About an hour later, the man inside the bubble, Larry, according to the report, stopped throwing a tantrum. Robin looked at Larry, and laughed slightly when he saw Larry asleep.

Robin stood up. Time to try what shouldn't be possible. He closed his eyes and withdrew to his mind. He passed by the thoughts that told him this wouldn't work. He passed by everything until he came to the part of his mind that wasn't his. It felt like sleep, the glow of a candle, a stormy sky, a mask, power, and night. He tugged that part of his mind, making it more than just a fleeting memory. It became a line of thought, then a feeling, then a source of power. He tried to poke the power at the bubble, but the power didn't move. Robin stole a look at the bubble. It was still there. Robin gritted his teeth and _pushed_ the power to the bubble. It moved grudgingly. Robin peeked again. The bubble was twice as thick, and was getting larger. Robin scowled (while gritting his teeth) and barked out, "Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos," while nudging the power. This time, it moved happily, grabbing the bubble and drawing it back to Robin's head.

Robin opened his eyes fully to see Larry hovering for a moment, then fall hard on his back. Larry cursed loudly when he hit the ground.

"You're welcome. Now, if you would be so kind, come with me to the station." Robin picked Larry up by the arms and hauled him to his feet. As soon as Larry could stand, Robin started walking out of the door and to the police station.

* * *

Raven was pouring over her books, distraught. Somehow, she had just used her magic to dispel the bubble around Larry. But she wasn't even in the proper meditative trance. Part of her knew the answer, but it was keeping quiet, raging at someone who Raven wasn't near. She tried to find that part of her, but it was on the move. 

Then it hit the rest of Raven. Robin had just figured out how to use her powers. This was a problem. A big one. That meant that when he went through extreme emotions, he could accidentally unleash her powers, around them both. It also meant that there was a visible connection between them. That meant that the Church of Blood could use him against her. They could kill him, or hurt him, or do a thousand other things to him, and it would be all her fault.

Raven stopped looking for the reason why her powers had been used, and started looking for a way to stop it. She couldn't be responsible. Screw how guilty she would feel. It would hurt Robin. And that wasn't allowed to happen.

* * *

When Robin came home, he found that he wasn't tired anymore. He must have gotten enough sleep from that afternoon nap. Robin walked into the kitchen and rooted around in the refrigerator. He was slightly hungry, after all that had happened that day. So he microwaved some Thai leftovers and sat down on the couch next to Starfire, his food in his lap. 

"What's on?"

"Many things. The last half hour of a detergent play is currently playing, along with a wonderful documentary on fungi, the new information, a life show, and a few carriage toons." Translation: soaps, naptime, news, reality TV, and some cartoons.

"Yippee. Put on the news." Robin tried to be interested in the stories, but most were less exciting than steamed asparagus. But one made him nearly jump up. It had to come up at some point, but Robin was expecting it a bit later.

"It seems that Raven, of the Teen Titans, is no longer living with our beloved superheroes," some blonde lady was saying. "At today's bank robbery, Raven was seen coming to the scene fifteen minutes after the Titans arrived. Not only that, but she was wearing a waitress' uniform. Does this mean that the Titans are breaking up? We'll be investigating that this week. Hopefully, on Friday we will have an exclusive interview with one of the Titans. But on to other news…"

Robin sighed. He still had time to make this out to be something completely normal. Right. Normal doesn't even have a meaning in the Titan's Tower.

* * *

**Prop Time!**

**Khmergurl13: Thanks! It's so nice to know I have lackeys:) I hope this one stood up to par!**

**Writing Lover: Thank you for the compliments! I really appreciate how you pointed out my strengths. This means I can now fret less over descriptions and get to other things! Like angst! Yea, angst!**

**Hafe Wolf Demon:Thanks! I have officially followed your request! I will keep on with this story forever! OR at least until the plots are resolved. Whichever comes up first.**

**Kamakazi Ninja: I am so happy that you read my stuff! I loved your work in "A 'Little' Fever"! And yes, it was supposed to be amusing for Raven, an anti person person, to be in such a person oriented job. Thanks for watching me!**

**Terra Rock: Thanks so much for adding me to your fave lists! I am writing more in my head as I type. You need not worry about a horrendously long update time! Okay, you do, because it's me, but I'll ignore that fact… Yea!**

**Semine Midnight: I try to rock in as many ways as possible. Yea! Titantitantitantitan. Titantitan. I don't dance in storms, but I do watch. Sigh**

**Cherry Blossoms-Flower of Death: I have updated! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Blood of the Wolf: I do not think you're cruel or evil, for you reviewed my story. I just thought it was cool. Originally, this chappie did have Rob and Rae run into one another again, but I decided to cut it into two chappies. And here is your update!**

**Samurai Duck 27: Yea! Update! Review! Thanks for your support, and I am happy that you want me to post more! sniffle I feel so loved!**

**Don't You Dare Cry: Here is your update! And do you have that review on copy & paste or something? It's freaky… Here is your update!**

**Later all! I have much to do, most of it in the contest (uh oh, shameless plug time…) Semine and I are having! She and I have a joint account, and so we decided to write ten stories and put each other in them. We count up the reviews, and whoever has more wins! The prize? A pizza. We think. But suggestions are definitely welcome. **

**On another note, if you have any requests, like to find out what someone else looks like, or to put in lemurs, I have open ears (ewwww….). I shall try to oblige, short of actually telling the giant plot twist to you this early. Not that there is a giant plot twist….phwew That was close.**

**Taa!**


	5. Through Silent Halls

_Through Silent Halls_

_And Silent Walls_

_She walked_

Ruby red robes brushed against the marble floors. Blood red, actually. The woman had her short hair under her hood, hiding her face. She stared out into the distance, though at what, no one could guess. There was nothing so see but miles and miles of black marble hall.

_Bright Lights_

_And Horrid Sights_

_She Saw_

Her usually bright green eyes now held no pigment as she peered into the minds of those above her. Not very far, for she was borrowing her magic from the sacred walls around her, and so couldn't see much. She continued to walk, combing through the minds above, searching for something out of place.

_Hopes Dead _

_Dreams Dead_

_She Cared Not_

There. A mind she had often caught. It was, however, only part of what she wanted. The Daughter may be wonderful and divine, but the Order knew about Her. The woman was looking for the last part of Her mind, wherever that may be. The woman stopped walking for a moment, lost in thought. Oh, how wonderful it would be if they could bring The Great One back. They were so close, too. It would only take a few more months before all would be cleansed, and The Great One would rule once more. He had ruled for a short time, a few years ago, The Daughter hadn't been ready to sustain the world in her Father's loving embrace. But the woman was prepared to do anything to bring back The Great One.

_Fantasies_

_And Silver Seas _

_She wished_

Maybe The Great One would choose _her_ as his next consort. The woman sighed as a blush crept across her face. That would be spectacular. Bliss. Wondrous. But the woman's thoughts were interrupted as another mind brushed hers. It was a lesser priestess, who barely knew where she was going. The woman continued her search for The Daughter's second half. She reached the end of the quadrant, and turned to walk through the wall and search the next part.

_Through Silent Halls_

_And Silent Walls_

_She walked._

_

* * *

_

**Hullo all.**

**Ummm... Is anyone here? **

**Anyone?**

**My fans have deserted me! Waaaaaa! I feel so unloved! Waaa!**

**hic Oh, _you're_ here. Well, you're better than no one. Please review and realize that though this is a short chappie, this one had to come first, and the first verse of the poem had been plaguing me for days. And days. And days. But now that _that's_ out of the way, I can get to finishing the next chappie. Yipee!**

**Like I said, review. Or eat porcupines. I have some here that I might use in some sushi. Very, very, very big sushi, but sushi.**


	6. Fixing a Problem

**Kali: Hi all.**

**Semine: Are you all right? You seem a tad subdued. Like you've taken your medication too early.**

**Kali: Nah. I'm just calmer. The rain against the window and the classical music streaming in from the library act as tranqs for me.**

**Semine: … Write now.**

**Kali: And the soft glow of the computer screen—**

**Semine: I said **_**quit the poetic crap and write already!**

* * *

_

"Hey, Rae! I didn't see you at work today! Where were you?" Bekka ran over to Raven, who was walking back to her apartment after grocery shopping.

"Well, I really wanted to go, but the fact that I was assaulted made me stay home. Or rather, quit. I am now officially unemployed."

"I'd say harsh, but it actually wasn't. I hear that sushi slash poetry joint you're fond of is looking for work. And now you have a résumé."

"Hey! I had a résumé! Six years as a public safety official, six years as a handler for the mentally disturbed, six years as a handler for various zoo animals…"

"Wait, which Titan is mentally disturbed?"

Raven stopped listing her various jobs and looked at Bekka. "You haven't seen Robin when he gets obsessive," she said darkly.

"Oh. Well then, you have an excellent résumé, and tomorrow you have an interview at the café. I'll see ya afterwards!" Bekka turned around and started to walk home.

"Bye." Raven turned to start walking the last block to her building, then remembered what Bekka had said. "What? What time do I have that interview? Tell me!"

Bekka didn't turn around or stop, she just shouted, "Noon!" and kept walking to her home.

Raven sighed and began walking again. She would have to dust off her only dress clothes. But it would be a job, and a job was good.

* * *

Robin woke up at his usual five thirty in the morning, a faint smile on his face. He began to plan his day while absentmindedly stroking Starfire's back as she slept. His alarm clock blared after fifteen minutes, and Robin shut it off, got out of bed, and began to dress. He marveled at Starfire's sleeping form. She could probably sleep through a war. The one time he did have to wake her up before eight, he had to use a stick of dynamite. And then she had spent an hour getting ready to fly off to Gotham.

Robin entered the gym and walked over to the small TV he had for background noise. The news started playing as he clicked it on and grabbed his wooden bo staff. He began to stretch as one newscaster started to speak.

"So what has happened to our scariest superhero? We have asked our viewers to call in with the latest Raven sightings, hoping that someone might know what's happening. Here's Ben, from the Dockside district, with some interesting facts on Raven."

The newscaster's face froze in a sick grin as she listened to some man speak. "Uh, yeah. I saw her at this restaurant, and she like, came up and spoke to me, and it seemed like she was hitting on me, but I said, no way babe, I've got a girl back home, and she was all huffy and when she came back, I could have sworn that there was some weird voodoo stuff she was working on me, but I resisted like a good man, and then later that day, I saw her talking to some guys I know, and I think she was working that voodoo stuff again, and then I heard her say some funny words, and then I was forced to jump into the bay."

"Anything else, Ben?"

"Uhh… No."

The newscaster was staring just above the camera, probably to the director to find out how to react. "That's… Good. Let's move along then. Sarah?"

"I live across from her, and she's really a nice person. She wants a cat."

The newscaster waited expectantly. Sarah said no more. "Okay." Robin stopped listening and started his kata, tired of the media and human nature.

Half an hour later, he had to switch from bo to unarmed kata. He paused again as the newscaster introduced a new caller.

"And the last caller today, Rebecca, who comes from the Inner City. Bekka?"

A harsh voice spoke from off screen. "Hi. I worked with her, and I'm her friend, and the only person who's called so far who has spoken any truth was Sarah and that man whose leg she healed. She doesn't abuse her powers. She barely uses them at all. She's worried something might happen. And her powers aren't supplied by dark gods, or any gods for that matter. Her soul is still intact, and when she uses her powers, it's to help others. The only time she levitated anything at work was when one of the waiters dropped his tray, and she kept it from falling. You guys are making her out to be some scary force that must be stopped. And you news people aren't helping either. You're letting the people be afraid, and encouraging the thought that the Titans broke up. As far as I know, they're still protecting us from villains who would do us wrong. So shut the hell up about her and try using your common sense. If Raven were dangerous, would she be one of our most respected heroes that the Mayor would trust his life to? I think not." Bekka hung up with such force that the slam was heard in the newsroom.

The newscaster froze, not sure of what had just happened. After thirty seconds of embarrassed silence, she spoke. "And on to our next story, Bella the dog is at the top of her class—her skydiving class, that is!"

Robin changed the channel on the television, turning on some cartoon fight show. And while he was interested for a few moments in how the show depicted a few techniques, he got bored and started up his sai kata.

Finally, seven o' clock chimed, and Robin left the gym to grab some breakfast. As his eggs simmered in the pan, Cyborg took over the kitchen in hopes of making a meaty meal before Beast Boy could object.

So Robin, with nothing to do, sat in front of the television. The fight anime had been replaced with some anime about fruit. Or at least, that was what the title said. One of the sappiest theme songs ever started to play, but Robin was saved from the terror of watching the show about baskets of fruits by a call.

"This is Titan's Tower, Robin speaking."

A loud and obnoxious voice came out of the phone. "Exactly who I wanted to talk to. I'm Sandra Bryne, with HE7 News, and I was wondering if I could get an exclusive interview with the Titans. Will that be alright? Great. How does tomorrow at noon sound? Perfect. The interview will be live, so wear your best and remember to smile!" Robin stood next to the telephone for a second, blinking stupidly. Sandra had just hung up on him, without him even getting a word in edgewise.

* * *

Robin sighed, sat down, and flipped the television on, grumbling as he was forced to watch a show about people who turned into animals.

Raven walked back from her interview, both insanely happy and irritated. Insanely happy because she _knew_ she had just scored a job. She had studied Japanese for some reason a year or two ago, and now she could use it! But she couldn't figure out why she was irritated. The more she thought about it, the more irritated she became, until she growled in frustration and ran her hand through her hair.

Then it hit her. Robin was annoyed. Raven started running home, muttering her chant under her breath to keep her sane. When she tumbled into her room, she grabbed some chalk and cleared a space on her floor, drawing a hectogram and symbols. She moved some candles to the points while flicking through her books to find the right incantation. The candles ignited themselves as Raven grabbed an atheme and sat cross-legged in the center of her circle.

"Azerath Metrion Zynthos. Cilora, Verrara, Ilcante. Devoron, Wilnonda, Pariga!" Raven reached into her head and pulled out the connection between her and Robin. She opened her eyes and looked at it for a moment, as it shimmered darkly in the candlelight. She picked up her atheme and prepared to slice away at the rope between her and Robin.

As soon as the first thread broke, Raven felt enormous pain as the tiny bit of her had to race back to her head, through walls and trees and people. And she felt the tiny bit of Robin rip itself out of her brain and run back to the brain it was supposed to be in. Raven paused for a moment, regaining her composure. Then she proceeded to cut, the glimmers of power and friendship fell onto the floor before evaporating into a heavy mist around her.

An hour later, one excruciating hour later, Raven lay down panting, the mists chilling her to the bone.

"It's done."

* * *

The priestess stopped what she was doing and smiled. "It's done."

* * *

Robin shot up in the bed. Not his bed, but the infirmary bed. Cyborg, who had been keeping watch over him, started.

"You're awake. Finally. We were worrying about you, man."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember? You were watching that crap anime, when suddenly you yelled out in pain. We took you here to try to figure out what was wrong." Cyborg looked at Robin, worried.

"Well?"

"Your brain waves were off the charts. Like you were ripping bits of your brain and shoving them back. And chemically, you were going through a lot. But we couldn't find anything wrong."

"How long ago? Is anyone else hurt?"

"Well, you screamed three hours ago. Then you just sort of, passed out. No one else had the same symptoms."

Robin lay down again. This didn't make sense. Nothing did. And he couldn't ask what wasn't him, or the him that wasn't near.

And meanwhile, Robin had to deal with some harrowing feeling, like his insides had been scooped out, and molasses poured back in.

"Oh my god," whispered Robin. "I'm alone." For the first time in over three years, he was completely alone.

* * *

**Yes, yes, yes, very short.**

**But aren't you happier that I've updated? I knew it. **

**Last chappie, the woman was _not_ Raven. Cos the Great One was Trigon, and the Daughter was Raven. Get it? Got it? Guid!**

This is Kali; Sleep deprived and out


	7. Dresses and Thoughts

**Hallo all. Just so that you know, I'm changing my update policy. I will not be pushing out nine page updates every other year. Instead, I shall write a scene per day and maybe update three page chapters every (other) week or so. So, you do get less Kali-liscious goodness, because that scene could be a oneshot, for my other story, or for the Ms Donovan and Ms Midnight account. But you get the Kali-liscious goodness more often. And now, a message from our sponsor (me, you dingus!):**

**Hi! My name's Kali (idiot!) and I'm here with this special announcement. There's a writer out there who wishes to get her voice herd. And she is...**

**Moi (of course, you bag of leperous camel snot!). Instead of putting one story on story alert, please put me on author alert. One, it makes me feel special. Two, it makes the author notes make more sense. I might reference something in several chappies for several different stories, so if you author alert me, you'll understand more. And three, it's easier. If you have me on author alert, you can get notices when I do anything. And that means more Kali for fewer bucks. That's better. I don't have that many stories, so you won't be flooded by emails at any time. I might post two things at one time, but I won't post a thousand per day. You all know I take too long to update this, so think of that update schedule on another story. So, you get my stuff more often, and more plot-skis. All in all, a good deal. **

**And most importantly, it makes me feel good. Smileyness!**

**And now, on with the show!

* * *

**

Raven looked up when she heard the knock. _Funny. Bekka didn't call. And I paid the rent on time…_

When she opened the door a small crack, her scowl in place, it reminded her of years of secretiveness and fear that they would find out… Needless to say, Raven swung the door wide open as soon as her mind took that path.

Which was wise, considering the tan woman who had knocked immediately squealed, "Raven!" and tackled Raven.

"Star?" Raven croaked as soon as she could get air to her lungs.

"Yes, dearest Raven. I wished to get your advice."

"I'd be happy to dispense it. But first, what are you wearing?" Raven stood up and eyed Starfire's outfit.

"Well, you expressed a wish to show no visible connection with the Titans, so I did not fly here, nor did I wear my uniform. I rummaged around in the closets and found this. Are you not happy?" Starfire fingered her rather small shirt and stared at her tight jeans.

"I'm thrilled. But Star, most people make a habit to wear shoes. And more than three yards of fabric." Starfire stared at Raven, confusion written on her face, as Raven cracked up. In Raven's room, a light bulb cracked.

"I shall remember to buy shoes on my way back to the Tower. But last night, a great and joyous thing happened. I asked Robin if he would accompany me on a quest for dinner, and he accepted. I remember that this is a key part of the earth ceremony in preparation for marriage. But I have no knowledge as to what is acceptable and expected from this point onward. Would you please instruct me?"

Raven paused for a moment, parsing out what Starfire had said, then thinking about what to do. "Did you set a night?" Starfire shook her head. "Okay. Well, then we have no deadline. That's good. Unfortunately, I don't have that much in the way of dresses. Or anything that would go with your complexion. Did you bring money or a credit card?"

"Why would I give credit to a card?" Raven sighed, shaking her head. "But I did bring this magic piece of plastic. Robin gave it to me when I told him I was to be shopping for groceries."

"Thank you, Robin," Raven said, bending down to where Starfire was still crouched, and grabbing the card from her outstretched hand. And now, to the internet." Raven ran off to her room, groaning as she saw the lamp, and returning with her laptop.

Raven sat on her couch and patted the spot next to her for Starfire to sit. "Now, we buy a dress for you. I'm thinking a soft green, like your eyes…"

* * *

Hours later, Robin's computer beeped. He moved from the newspaper clippings and police reports that littered desk. A message was flashing, telling him that the Titan credit card was being used. Well of course it was being used. Star was shopping, he thought at the computer. 

Back to the clippings. Which were, well, boring. No recent surge in crime, no new villains. It was as if all the enemies of the Titans were plotting, or hiding, or gathering…

But Robin knew that there was no point reading over things that couldn't help. Police reports and news articles were about what happened, not about what could or might be happening. So Robin, defeated, sulked over to the common room. On the way there, he passed Beast Boy, who was, for once, sitting silently in his room.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing?"

Beast Boy opened his eyes. "Um… Practicing some new jokes?"

"Silently? Without a victim?"

"Well, I would ask Raven, or Starfire, but they've both gone. Hey Robin! So, one hundred and eighty five roll into a bar and ask for a drink—"

"Beast Boy, please stop. I don't like where this is going. Why don't we just go out for pizza?"

"Sure! I'll go ask Cy!" Beast Boy leapt past Robin to find his friend.

* * *

"Raven?" 

"Yes, Star?" Raven looked up from her book. "Have you decided on a restaurant?"

"I have. How is this one? Robin has previously spoken of a desire to attend this House of Kimikono. What do you think?"

Raven leaned forward to make sure she was hearing correctly. "Star, I'm sure that Robin would like to go, but I don't think it's right for your first date…"

"Why not? It appears to be of small price," here, Raven laughed. A sushi joint was never cheap. Star continued, oblivious, "And it seems to have the same dress code."

"Star? The problem is… Well… I work there…" Raven looked down to the ground, waiting for a small, "oh…" from Starfire.

Instead, she got a loud, "Oh how glorious! We shall all be able to dine as friends, and we shall catch up and—"

"Star, it won't be a good idea to have me at your date."

Star stopped in mid jump. "But it shall be wondrous to see you, and in such a setting, Robin cannot be sulky."

Raven blinked. It had been a while since anyone she had been near had floated in mid air. She had grown accustomed to people abiding by the laws of gravity. "You don't want the focus to be on anything but you."

"Oh… There is much I need to learn about this ting of dae. I am glad to have such a patient and understanding teacher." Starfire sat back down. "Then what would you recommend?"

"There's always Gillorini's. They have the best cannolis."

* * *

"So, Robin. How're things with Star?" Cyborg looked expectantly at Robin, who looked to Beast Boy for help. That poor, poor boy. 

"Yeah, how are things?" Beast Boy gazed at Robin hopefully. "Have you gone out on a date?"

"Have you kissed?"

"What's going on?"

Robin backed away slightly in his chair. "So… How about them Yankees?"

* * *

Later that night, Raven lay on her bed, exhausted. Star was wonderful to have over, but tiring after a while. And she berated herself extensively for involving herself in the lives of the Titans. Which were becoming more and more fragile as time went on. 

Not to mention that her emotions were telling her that she shouldn't have helped Starfire. She kept wondering if she had somehow had sabotaged the date by accident, or on purpose, or if she had merely given good advice and that some time this week the two of them would be happier than they had ever been.

* * *

Cyborg's keyboard clacked as the night wore on. His human mind was chattering endlessly to fill the silence the computers supplied him with. Robin clearly couldn't see what he could. Neither could Starfire. But he shouldn't get in the middle of their lives. It was theirs to live. But Cyborg couldn't stand to do nothing while Raven distanced herself and Starfire and Robin frolicked as if there was nothing stopping them and nothing that could cause pain. And he certainly couldn't stand by while Raven could get hurt. 

But she would get angry with him if he tried to help her. Or even tried to meet up with her. Raven angry was scary. She was happy to ignore her needs, but her life was hers, not anyone else's.

Cyborg just didn't want his surrogate sister to be shorted because she was trying to help.

Eventually, Cyborg was forced to shut down and rest for the night.

* * *

**Okay, good readers. I want you to know how uncomfortable it made me feel to type the scene with BB, Cy, and Rob at pizza. I don't do that stuff well. It skeeved me. Yep. Skeeve-ski.**

**More Plugs! (Yep, those who watch me will see that I'm on a plug-trip. They are fun!)**

**1) Semine. Go check her out. Awesome writing, superb dialogue, fun plots, and even funner author notes.**

**2) My other stuff. You see the above writing you endured? Think stuff like that. Crappy descriptions of movement, nice other stuff. Angst (but this is my angst-heavy piece). Funny author notes. Subliminal messages. ((((((((((give me money))))))))))**

**3) Ms Donovan And Ms Midnight. Sem and I. We write stuff. Some stuff that is extremely creepy. ((((((((((give me money)))))))))) Some stuff that is fluffy. Expect one update per week.**

**I don't think I have anything else to say. Other than:**

**REVIEW!**

**Keep a Poor Writer Fed!**

**It only takes a small donation of your time.**

**Just find it in your heart.**

**Taa!**

This is Kali; sleep deprived and out.


	8. Dreams and Sushi

**Hallo all! Another chappie fer ya!

* * *

**

Raven looked briefly at the clock on her computer, cursed, and took a sip of tea before returning to her work. The small frown on her face deepened as she clicked the next search result. All mentions of Trigon that Google had found had been from news reports. She went back, then remembered Skathe. She nearly hit herself as she typed in her renewed request.

"Google, you are too good to me…" Raven took another sip of her tea while opening windows.

When Raven had finally exhausted the Internet and filled several pages of her legal pad, she checked the window. "Shit." She picked up the phone, hoping that Kira was at the desk. "What shift am I working today? Afternoon? Great. I thought so. See ya at two." Raven got out of bed, showered, and lay down on her bed, closing her eyes and succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

Robin looked at his team. Most of his team. It was morning, so early that even _he _thought that it was a crime to be awake. But for some reason the four of them were. And that reason seemed to be a crappy movie who's only redeeming quality was that it wasn't dubbed.

"Beast Boy, does this movie have an _end?_ I mean, its like the time Star took us to the ballet! And that had an intermission and didn't keep you up until_ five thirty in the morning and counting!_"

"Hey, the image of that dude in tights kept me up for the next week."

"I was under the impression that comparing a touching ballet and a series of home movies was like unto comparing oranges and Tamoranian lemon-kweshts. Am I missing some similarity?"

"Guys, I have the next bowl of popcorn." Robin waved the bowl slightly, and the others stopped fighting in favor of food. As six eyes were locked on the bowl in silence, Robin dimly wondered how Raven was.

And he was asleep, or almost asleep, since he still was thinking. The ceiling above him was foreign, and there was a smell of cold tea that he wasn't accustomed to. But he was okay, since he was nearly asleep and this was all familiar in its strangeness. His body was comfortable, so his mind shouldn't be on edge. He turned on his side to see black sheets and a light purple pillow under his head. He smiled as he remembered, from so long ago, how he had bought the pillow in the hopes of making her feel at home in the Tower. It didn't match his hair anymore, though, since he dyed it.

He had dyed his hair black? Robin sat up, nearly overthrowing a laptop that had been balanced on the foot of his-or was it?-bed.

* * *

Raven gave her friends the popcorn and sat next to Cyborg on the couch, tuning her mind out as the movie continued. She had things to think about, and not just why she looked like a colorblind shrew with a thyroid condition had dressed her. She had several leads on the Church and-

"Robin? Did we not request butter on our corn of popularity?"

"Yeah, man, where's my soy-fat goodness?"

Raven sighed, got up, and took the popcorn back to the kitchen. When she took out the small dish full of melted soy butter, she nearly screamed. Her hands weren't hers. They were big and in horrid gloves, and healthy looking and they weren't hers.

But they were. They were pale, and thin, and sans gloves. She was sitting up in bed, and she was she. She picked up the laptop, which had been moved dangerously close to edge of the bed by her kicking, and set it on the bedside table. That had been an…_interesting_ dream, to say the least. But nothing in her room had been shattered, so she needn't worry. So she lay back down and tried to catch at least a few hours of sleep before she had to wait tables.

Robin blinked slightly, confused. He was holding a bowl of soy butter over the popcorn. But he remembered that the Titans had wanted it. So he poured and went back to the couch, sitting next to Starfire and turning off all thought for the remainder of whatever Beast Boy had decided to make them watch.

* * *

Raven woke up hours later, got dressed, grabbed her purse, and walked to work. She waved at Bekka's building, not caring that she wouldn't see. Raven got to the restaurant, and put on the kimono they had said was uniform.

"Hey, Rae. What's up? You look like death warmed over." Kira gently touched Raven's arm.

"Late night studying. I think the professor is going to give us a pop quiz soon."

"Hah. You rule that classroom. I think you know more than the prof about world history."

"Not true. I just know the idiotic and menial details. He still knows more than I will ever know about feudal Germany." Raven shook her head. "Oh, wait. Sorry, but that man over there either wants me to serve him or really enjoys looking like a spastic rat. We'll talk later." Raven waved slightly and trotted to the man.

Robin, for once donning mundane clothes that a shrew didn't design, sat down at a table in the best sushi joint in town. 'Best' being defined as 'cheapest and with the least cases of food poisoning.' He browsed the menu out of habit.

And then the waitress came, and a pair of vaguely annoyed purple eyes looked at him. "Can I take your drink orders?" Robin nearly laughed at the irony of one of the most antisocial people he knew in a waiting job.

"Black coffee, please. How have you been?"

Raven's teeth grinded audibly. "Alright. You?"

"You're lying. I can see the bags under your eyes."

"Like you've never pulled an all-nighter." Raven waited a moment for Robin to reply, then walked away to fetch his coffee, muttering darkly. Robin laughed. He had a new reason to like this place.

* * *

**See? I'm not dead yet! Joy! Happiness! Supreme Shiny-Doodads! Hai, it's short, but it's there, so deal! Nya! It's a bloody frickin' update, so be glad you got it. I have to rehabilitate myself to the whole typing thing. But I've got tomorrow off, so maybe I'll do more writing. (stop snorting!) But I make no promises. **

**And yes, that is the actual plot arc rearing it's ugly head! Mwahahahaha!**

**Abbreviated plugs of shininess:**

**Semine's stuff. Read or die.**

**My other stuff. Read or suffer greatly.**

**Mine and Semine's stuff. Read or at some point get forced to by the FBI.**

**Senex's stuff. Oh, wait. He hasn't posted yet….. (hinthinthinthint!) But when he does, read or have shrews posing as ponies thrown at you! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Feel the wrath of a shrew! (those things are _nasty_.**

**Till next update:**

This is Kali; sleep deprived and out.


	9. Interviews and Plans

**Yes. I do, in fact, actually exist. Just not on a dimensional plane that most recognize. But deal, cos you're getting chappie goodness, and therefore should be happy. Or at least shouldn't flame. Not that you would anyway, _would you?_ Didn't think so. **

**Here's yer gor'am chappie.

* * *

**

Cyborg pulled up at the television station at five the next day. Sandra had called and rescheduled the interview, so now the Titans were stuck talking to people about personal issues.

"Price of fame, man. Price of fame," Cyborg said, mostly to himself, but the look Robin gave him told him he wasn't the only one in need of comfort.

As the four opened the door to the news station, they were attacked by a highly organized squadron of make up artists, hair stylists, and newscasters.

"Now, remember, be genial and people-friendly. We want viewers to feel as if they know you."

"Hand, please. Good God! What do you do to your nails?"

"Were you dressed by a colorblind shrew with thyroid problems?"

"What sort of moisturizer do you put on metal?"

"What type of concealer is used for green skin?"

"I just _love_ your hair! What brand?"

"You need to decide if you want to come off as edgy-cute or mopey-hawt."

"Do we need to get this guy contacts? His eyes are yellow."

"I need a pair of pants, STAT!"

"You'll be dressed in civie clothes, if you don't mind."

"Oh, god, just kill me now and be done with it…" The Titans (even Starfire) groaned.

* * *

Raven looked at her legal pad. The previous night, it had seemed practical. It had seemed useful. It had even seemed full of good information. Now, there seemed to be full of a million disjointed facts, clamoring for attention. 

She sighed and started to go through them, organizing them as well as she could. Eventually, the stress started to get to her, and she went to make some tea.

* * *

Robin, now looking paler and prettier, walked out into the studio, nearly blinded by the floodlights. And nearly tripping over his loan pants. And nearly sneezing the concealer off. 

"Okay, we're on in fifteen. Here's the list of questions I'll be asking you." Sandra, her white-blonde hair blinding in the light, pushed an intern, who passed out a packet of questions. "I need each of you to answer at least three questions, and we can only spend _at most_ one minute on every question, so make your answers snappy, but not rushed, deep, but not teary or you'll ruin your makeup, and remember to speak up but not yell or make it apparent that you're speaking up."

"Dude. There are answers next to the questions. And the packet says 'script' on it."

Sandra blinked, not used to people thinking for themselves. "Those are suggested answers. If you've got something better, though, you can say it." A threatening eyebrow was raised on Sandra's part. The cameramen said something in newscode, and she sat down swiftly, beckoning the Titans to follow suit. Cheesy music played, and everyone on set sat perfectly still as newscasters two sets over introduced the show, gave a recap ("Oh, god, the pain!" Beast Boy whimpered), and introduced Sandra.

"Hello, I'm Sandra Bryne. I'm here with the Teen Titans, here to answer a few questions about the current situation inside the Tower."

* * *

Raven turned the legal pad upside down, sideways, and backwards, trying to read her own handwriting. When she had finally parsed out what she had written, she smiled. She squealed. She gritted her teeth at the sound of a breaking plate. She stood up. She jumped, squealed, and

* * *

tried to scowl as little as possible. 

"Uhm… Well, that's not how it happened…" Beast Boy flushed under his fur. "She had to leave… Could you turn the lights down a bit?"

"No. So she selfishly decided that she couldn't stand to be in your presence and left." Sandra inwardly grinned at the story. She could spin this for months, milk this for years, and get the renown she deserved as the best newscaster ever.

"She left for reasons of personal. Could we move onto a new subject for discussion, please? It is most dishonorable to talk of Raven whilst she is not here."

Raven looked at Starfire. _How am I not here?_ But she didn't mind. She preferred to not disclose her reasons to the press.

Sandra also looked at Starfire. Humans aren't supposed to show spine. And especially not Tamoranians. "Meh. Tell me about your new relationship with Robin." Something about Sandra's smile was unnervingly preditorial.

"Well, we have been out-going for over two weeks—"

"Around the time _Raven_ left. Any reason?"

"No!" Raven said, perhaps too violently. Okay, too violently.

Sandra's eyebrow shot up. "Really? Then why so defensive?"

Raven contemplated shouting, "I'm not defensive!", but that seemed too cliché. So she settled on, "Because I have some airheaded chit with delusions of grandeur asking me about personal issues which she should very well stay out of for her own personal safety."

Sandra's inner reporter nearly died of shock. This was just plain _spectacular!_ Not only did she have Raven's issues to investigate, she had Robin's, including a threat to her well-being! "Are you trying to insinuate something?"

"Why of course not, Sandra, just making sure that the lay of the land is known." Raven smiled an icy smile. She decided to freak out about the fact that her voice wasn't hers, nor her clothes, later. She needed to sort some things out. "And if you happen to badger or slander my family, I will file a lawsuit all too happily."

* * *

Robin fell flat on his bed, a silly grin still on his face. He had found it! He had found it! _He had found it!_ All would be over soon! All that was needed now was… 

A plan. Crap. Plans took time, thought, and more caffeine. They were best laid whilst in the company of mice (Robin grinned at his own literary joke), in the middle of the night, while everyone was asleep and no one could ask you to fix the toaster (that thing broke too often).

And usually plans were laid with more information. Right now, all he had was an address. No blueprints, no photographs, no information. And, of course, no probable cause for a warrant. He was going to have to do recon the old fashioned way. Which, while more fun, was going to take more planning. Robin got out of bed and began to brew some black tea.

* * *

When the questions had stopped (the session had been cut short due to biting sarcasm and an overload on the cynicism scale), Raven let out a sigh and glared at her team. "What the hell were you thinking, letting us do an interview! A press confrence would have been safer!" 

Her team blinked in unison. "Robin, you were the one who said Sandra called you and arranged the interview. We didn't have any say in it."

Raven blinked back at her team. If she were more than one person, than the collective Ravens would have blinked in unison. "I'm not

* * *

drinking that tea." Raven picked up the mug full of black tea, sniffed it, and recognized it as the tea Starfire had got for her birthday three years ago. Old tea is not benificial to one's health. So she dumped the tea in the sink and began to brew some green tea while she looked at her notes again, hoping that in her late night cram she had come up with a plan. Any idea of what to do next would help. 

And in the corner of the next sheet, she had begun to write out a to do list. _Sneak into library._ Easy when you can phase. _Buy smoke bombs._ Pointless when you can blend into shadows. Raven crossed that off. _Find reason to escape Tower for hours._ Why would she need-

Raven realized what had happened. Robin had written that list. "Fu-

* * *

Robin looked at his teammates. His teammates looked at him. "Did I miss something?"

"You were acting most peculiar during the interview and just now you were confusing the who and what."

Robin looked to Cyborg. "Well, your vitals were normal, considering the stress during the interview."

"Which, by the way, was totally awesome. She was like, wha? And you were like, get off my case, and she was like, awww, and you were like, deal!"

"Beast Boy, even if I understood that, it is completely off point. I'm missing some time, and that means there's a problem. Cyborg can't detect any problem, which means it's worse. And I remember things that didn't happen. Which makes it really, really, _really_ bad." Robin felt bad about scaring his teammates, but he was scared, too. And it took a lot to scare him.

* * *

**At last, it's finished! Done! Or at least advanced slightly.**

**As a clarification to one of my reviews: Yes. This is a RobRae. Sorry. But I prefer the pairing, and as the Lord, Master, and God—Imean author of this little ficlet, you've just got to deal. It will be slow and subtle and slight, though. And things might change by the end. **

**But thank ye all for your reviews! It has made me tres happy. (of course, more would be appreciated. Just hinting...)**

This has been Kali; sleep deprived and out.


End file.
